tremendous_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Poal
Backstory: Modern Operational Destruction Entity was made for battle as a weapon of mass destruction But his creator, Dr. Harold Park, believed that M.O.D.E. was created for something greater than that. So, using all his findings, and borrowing some technology from his fellow scientists, he gave his creation more than enough artificial intelligence and empathy to act like an actual human. He then sent M.O.D.E. to the one person he could trust, Hellfire, who saved him in a freak lab accident a few years earlier. M.O.D.E. was given to the demon, who took him in and introduced him to his daughter Miracle, believing that she would have more success in being a better friend, mentor, and a brother to the android. So, with his civilian identity as Michael Poal, M.O.D.E. joined The Protectors, and became the heart of the team. Personality: Outgoing, cool, fun-loving, likes to enjoys life, unbeat and funny, but can be serious and heroic when the time comes. He enjoys playing video games with his sister and teasing the romantic relationships that blossom within the team, he’s the big brother of the entire group despite being the youngest in actual years, knowing when someone needs to be put in their place, like Miracle when she goes too far with a prank on Chimera or Dawn. He does feel slightly sad that he can never be human, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel like one with his team. Fun Facts: #In the alternate universe where Hellfire rules, M.O.D.E. removes his empathy chip and becomes a destructive robot so he can take down his father. He fails and now he serves as Hellfire’s computer. His villain counterpart is known as Robotic Ruler, and is trying to kill all humans. #Viruses don’t affect him like they usually would other tech, they just make him get sick with a cold or fever. #At one point, M.O.D.E. and Humandroid were stuck in a collapsing building with Humandroid trapped underneath rubble with no way to get out. In order for them both to survive, M.O.D.E. put Humandroid into him, overriding M.O.D.E. entirely. Humandroid realized the sacrifice that was made and became M.O.D.E. 2.0, and tries anything to bring the original M.O.D.E. back. #M.O.D.E. was once able to be two modes at once, combat and weapon, but was only able to stay in it for two minutes, before going back to his regular mode and puking oil all over the floor. #He has an adoptive human son named Bionic (human name Neil). Bionic has a robotic suit that can shift between speed, strength, and stealth. Powers: *Robot body: Michael's body has multiple different modes stored inside his body that he can access. The body contains multiple weapons, a personal computerized database within his brain, and a empathy chip to make him more human. *Mode switching: Michael can switch himself between different types of modes that he uses to fight. These include: **Flight Mode: Michael sports rockets on his body that he uses to fly **Aquatic Mode: Michael is waterproof, and able to swim at quick speeds with his motor **Combat Mode: Michael has access to fighting databases that he can use for fighting, along with proficiency in weapons such as swords. This is his one of his more common forms **Intelligent Mode: By switching most of his power to his computer database and brain, Michael has a higher intelligence that he can use for problems that require higher than average brain power **Recovery Mode: Michael can switch to a mode that can heal his broken parts by using wires and worms **Safe Mode: Michael can go into a mode of utter defensive capabilities, having an armor that can surround him and others if needed. He is not able to move if he is in full defense though. **Speed Mode: An alternate use of the rockets and shifting his body around to be more slim, he is able to move as fast as a racecar. **Stealth Mode: Michael can use stealth by turning himself invisible via cloaking device, silencing his steps with padded feet, or for a group getaway using a screen of smoke **Strength Mode: By use of rockets on his arms, diverting power to limbs, and personal robotic strength, Michael can lift a bus with no effort **Subterranian Mode: Thanks to a drill in his body, and shovels on his hands, Michael can dig through the earth like a mole **Weapon Mode: By switching to this mode, Michael opens up all compartments containing weapons. This includes guns, missles, flamethrowers, bombs, laser cannons, saws, swords, and even a mechanical dog head. No one knows why Dr. Harold Park put the dog head in there, and he has entirely forgotten. *Sense System: Michael's body is equipped with optical, thermal, x-ray, motion, and even night vision sensors in his body *Boombox: Michael's body is also equipped with a amplifier and speaker that can play music, Audio often uses this as a backup sound system in case his helmet is stolen or his music player is dead. Abilities: *Computer communication: Michael can talk with computers, often being able to hold casual conversation with them. *Intelligence database: Michael has a database of information that can access any information he wants Weaknesses: *Mode limit: Michael can only be in one mode, and must switch between them for multiple reasons. This switch takes 0.001 seconds to do so, and often leaves his insides vulnerable. A well aimed strike at a vulnerable part can take him out.